


Wofür sind die besten Freunde?

by TheKinkyChick (Little_Lady_K)



Series: RammFics [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Again, BDSM, Best Friends to Lovers, Bondage, Collars, D/s, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I promise I will get you laid next story, I'm sorry Oli!, Kink, Kitten, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing Oli, Toys, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/TheKinkyChick
Summary: Christoph has whisked Richard off on a romantic weekend getaway and left Lexi to her own devices. She's bored and touch starved so turns to the only person she knows can solve her problems. Paul.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Original Female Character, Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom/Original Female Character(s)
Series: RammFics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wofür sind die besten Freunde?

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Mym :)   
> English translation of the title - What are best friends for?
> 
> German translations at the end!

The last three days had been blissfully relaxing, with her boys away on a romantic getaway Lexi had the house to herself. Clothing and her collar hadn’t been deemed as necessary for the majority of the time, which had led to a rather amusing incident with Oliver. The guys all had keys to each other’s houses, just in case of emergencies, and the bassist had let himself in with said key. Lexi had heard the door open from where she was laying in the bedroom reading, coming heading downstairs to investigate the noise and finding Oli in the kitchen. She leant against the door frame, one hand in her hair and the other on her hip and enjoyed the view as the man leant down to try and find something in a bottom cupboard. Lexi was about to say something when Oliver found what he was looking for and stood up, turning around and finally noticing the young woman standing there. His mouth fell open as he realised that she was naked and Lexi just smiled at him, letting him stare his fill before saying anything.

“Hey Oli, how’re you?”  
“H…hey, Lexi. I uh…I didn’t know…know that…that you were uh…were here! I…I uh…should g…go.”  
“You don’t have to, I don’t mind. Can I get you a coffee or something?”

The poor man didn’t know where to look, and Lexi just giggled at him. After another five minutes of Oli hopelessly staring between her naked form and her face, Lexi takes pity on him and goes to the bedroom, throwing on a sundress. Her phone rings when she’s in the bedroom and Lexi answers it, heading back to the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

“Hi Baby.”  
“Hi Alpha, how are you and the pup doing?”  
“We’re good, just about to head out for some lunch but we wanted to check up on you first.”

Lexi smiles and Christoph can practically see her blush through the phone and he chuckles lowly, Lexi biting her lip.

“What are you doing, Lex?”  
“Just making coffee for me and Oli, he was looking for something in our kitchen and I’m making him coffee to make up for making him blush.”

Oli looks like a deer in headlights and Lexi clears her throat to cover her laugh, resting her hand on his shoulder and smiling reassuringly.

“Oh yeah? And how did you do that, little one?”   
“I didn’t know he was coming over, and I like walking around naked when you and Reeshy aren’t here almost as much as I like walking around naked when you are here.”  
“Bet you made him stumble over his words as well, didn’t you?”

Lexi’s giggle is enough to tell Christoph that he’s right and he shakes his head, humming quietly in her ear.

“You’re such an exhibitionist, my pet. I assume you’re clothed now though?”  
“Of course, Alpha. I’m not that mean.”

Christoph chuckles down the line, Lexi able to hear Richard’s indignant half-laugh as well.

“Reeshy disagrees with you on that, Lexi.”  
“Mm, I’ll keep that in mind for when you get home, pretty boy…”

Lexi pauses mid-sentence, being overly careful with her words when she speaks.

“I was planning on going over to see Paul later, Alpha. If that’s okay?”  
“Missing us are you, _mein liebe_?”  
“ _Ja_ , Alpha. _Ich fuhle mich ein wenig verhungert._ ”

Lexi bites her lip while she waits for Christoph’s answer, Oli putting his hands on her hips and squeezing gently to try and help her feel better. She smiles down at him and steps a little closer, resting her hand firmer on his shoulder.

“ _Okay meine liebe, du solltest besser gut fur ihn sein._ ”  
“ _Ich verspreche es_.”  
“ _Gutes madchen. Wir mussen jetzt raus, kleiner. Ich Liebe Dich_.”

Christoph hangs up and Lexi smiles at her phone, putting it down on the table and going to make coffee. She and Oli chatted over coffee before the bassist had left, with a promise to knock next time. After he left, Lexi had cleaned up their coffee mugs then headed to the bathroom, showering and cleaning herself up and prepping herself for Paul. The man had a slight obsession with playing with her ass when they screwed around so she prepped for that as well, not entirely sure what he’d want to do with her. Once Lexi had done her make-up and blow dried her hair, she agonised over what to wear. Lexi eventually decided on dark purple lingerie, a t-shirt dress and baby pink, knee high socks. She slipped her feet into her lace-up ankle boots, grabbed her keys and wallet and headed over to Paul’s. She played music lowly on the radio as she drove, singing along to the songs she knew. She parked up across the street, locked her car and then headed up to Paul’s apartment, letting herself into the building with the key he’d given her two years previous. She knocked gently on the door when she got to his apartment, smiling softly when he opened the door.

“Hi Sweetheart. You look ravishing.”

Lexi bites her lip and looks away, mumbling out a soft ‘thank you’ as Paul steps aside and ushers her in.

“ _Du wei_ _ßt ich hasse es, wenn du murmelst, Katzchen_.“  
" _Entschuldigen, Sie._ “

Paul chuckles and steps closer, resting his hand at the base of her throat.

“So you should be, and you will by the time I’m done with you.”  
“I…I look forward to it, Sir.”

Lexi looks up at Paul as he steps closer, cupping her jaw with the hand that was at her throat and kissing her. Kissing Paul is different than kissing Christoph, who likes to lick into her mouth and bite her tongue, and Richard, who likes it when she takes control. Paul likes to bite at her lips when they kiss, using the hand on her jaw to keep her where he wants her.

“I hear you had some fun teasing our sweet, innocent bassist this afternoon.”

Paul rumbles into her ear and Lexi can’t hide her smile, giggling into his chest until he pulls back to look at her with a brow raised.

“How did you even know about that?”  
“Schneider texted me and might have mentioned it. He wanted to let me know you were coming over. Appreciated that I apparently told you to ask permission first.”

Lexi just smiles and shrugs, running a hand through her hair.

“I wouldn’t say that I asked for permission, more so said that I was thinking about coming over and wanted his opinion. Glad I made you look good though. My Alpha mention anything else?”  
“Always so thoughtful, kitten.”

Paul runs his thumb across Lexi’s lips, pushing his thumb in her mouth and smirking softly as she drags her teeth along the digit.

“He might have had some suggestions about what I could do with you…”  
“You get suggestions from Christoph about things you should do with me? The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Lexi furrows her eyebrows and backs up a little, the irritation clear on her face. Paul just frowns at her, backing Lexi into the kitchen wall and pinning her wrists by her head, shoving his thigh between her legs and breathing against her lips.

“You’re going to watch your attitude if you know what’s good for you, my sweet.”

He rolls her lip through his teeth, Lexi shivering but not trying to pull free.

“It doesn’t matter what Christoph told me, I sure as hell don’t need advice on how to fuck you. I think after 10 plus years of fucking you, I have that under control.”

Lexi smiled softly, her cheeks flushing pink. Paul was right, he’s the last person to need advice on how to screw his best friend, seeing as they’d been doing it on and off since Lexi was 18. Seeing her smile Paul continued, digging his nails into her wrists a little.

“I’d already had a plan for what I’m going to do with you, have had a plan since you mentioned that the two of them were going out of town without you.”

Paul ducks his head to mouth at Lexi’s throat and collarbone, biting and sucking until she’s whimpering and having trouble staying still.

“If you had of kept your pretty little whore mouth shut for a minute, I would have told you what I had in mind, but now I think I’m just going to make you wait until I decide you deserve to know.”  
“I…I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll…I’ll be good I promise!”  
“I know you will, kitten. Despite how mouthy you get sometimes, you are always good for me.”

Lexi nods eagerly, relaxing against the wall and the hold Paul has on her wrists, licking her lips to try and encourage Paul’s mouth back on hers. He runs his thumb across her lips instead, smiling when she sucks his thumb into her mouth with a playful little bite.

“I’m going to go and get something out of the bedroom, and I want you on your knees when I come back.”

Paul kisses her forehead and heads to the bedroom, Lexi stretching out her back before sinking to her knees by the door.

“Good girl. Now come over here.”

Lexi crawls across the room and settles by Paul’s feet on her knees, crossing her arms behind her back and humming softly as he runs his hand through her hair.

“Remind me again what your safeword is.”  
“Sehnsucht, Sir.”  
“Good. I’m going to gag you tonight, so I have something else for you instead of your safeword. Okay?”

Lexi hums her acknowledgement quietly as Paul secures the blindfold, trying as hard as he can not to catch any of her hair in it. Paul gets a firm creep on Lexi’s biceps and helps her to stand, kissing her shoulder through her shirt until she shivers and tries to squirm away from him.

“Need to hear you, love.”

He says quietly in her ear, Lexi clearing her throat.

“Yeah…yes…that’s okay with me, you can gag me.”  
“A yes would have been more than sufficient, but I appreciate your eagerness.”

Lexi smiles and pushes back against Paul, grinding her hips and her ass against his erection that she can feel pressing against her.

“Always eager for you, Sir, you know that.”  
“I like hearing you say it though, especially now. Seeing as we haven’t done anything together in a while.”  
“I’m always going to be yours, always have been yours. You…You know that…right?”

Paul answers by turning Lexi around by her shoulders, fisting a hand in her hair and kissing her firmly and thoroughly until Lexi starts to pant desperately against his mouth. Paul chuckles against her mouth and uses the hand he has in Lexi’s hair to drag her to the bedroom.

“You have too many clothes on, kitten. I’m going to need you to take them off, except for these…”

Lexi giggles as Paul reaches down to snap the tops of her socks against her knees.

“…these are fucking cute and they can stay.”  
“Yes Sir.”

Paul steps back so Lexi can do as he’s asked, enjoying the show. Lexi leans down to grab the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it off in one fluid movement and dropping it on the floor. She goes for her bra next, wincing a little when she has to reach back to undo it. She hooks her thumbs into her panties and rolls her hips as she bends over to slide them off, flicking them off to the side with her toe. Paul drinks in her naked form, appreciating her soft curves, as well as the faded bruises on her stomach and upper thighs.

“I never realised how much of a proclivity to biting Schneider had.”  
“They’re usually worse, Sir. These are from three days before he left!”  
“Guess I’ll just have to give you some more marks then, hmm? I noticed your wince, kitten, are you alright?”

Lexi bites her lip and nods.

“Yes Sir, I’m okay. Just hurts to twist my arm back sometimes if my shoulder is being temperamental.”  
“Good to know. I’m going to gag you now, squeeze this twice if you need me to stop.”

After Paul puts the small, squeaky ball in Lexi’s hand, he picks up the rubber bit gag from beside the bed and puts it in Lexi’s open mouth, buckling it tight enough at the back of her head so she can’t spit it out, but loose enough so it doesn’t cut into the delicate skin around her lips. Lexi works her teeth around the gag, trying not to drool too much.

“I bought you something for your birthday, kitten, but I think you deserve it now. Would you like that?”

Lexi shrugs her shoulders a little, but then nods, unsure on what kind of answer Paul is expecting when she’s gagged.

“Such a good answer, Lexi. Alright, I’ll give it to you now. Don’t move.”

Lexi cocks her head when she hears the slight jingle of a bell but mostly stays still, gasping when Paul pinches her right nipple roughly between his fingers and it turning into a moan when he sucks the left one into his mouth. He releases her left with a little bite then swaps over, roughly pinching her left and licking and sucking her right. Once Lexi’s nipples are sufficiently hard, Paul attaches the nipple clamps then secures the attached collar around her neck. The way the clamps are attached to the collar makes them pull upwards, Lexi feeling the chain loosen a little when she drops her head.

“All kitties deserve to have a pretty collar, even two legged ones.”

He plays with the clamps for a couple of minutes, tugging on the chain to see if Lexi will stay still, humming in approval when she doesn’t move.

“Good Girl.”

Lexi hums around the gag as Paul starts kissing her neck, the curve of her jaw and up to her ear.

“I’m going to make you come for me, over and over and over, then, when you can’t take it anymore, I’m going to fuck you into this mattress.”

Paul chuckles in her ear as Lexi whimpers, clenching her hands by her sides.

“Lay down for me.”

Lexi does as she’s told, laying down on the bed and getting herself comfortable. Paul straddles her hips once she’s stopped fidgeting, taking both of her hands and pinning them above her head.

“Stay.”

Paul lets go of Lexi’s wrists so he can grab the cuff already attached to one of the bedposts, securing it tightly around Lexi’s wrist, repeating the process on her other side. He drags his nails down the inside of Lexi’s arms, just to watch her squirm and pull softly against the cuffs. He kisses and bites his way down her chest and her stomach, down and to the left, over her hip and down to her knee. When Lexi starts to squirm, Paul lays one arm over her hips to hold her down.

“ _Deshalb binde ich dich fest, Katzchen. Sie winden sich zu viel_.”

Lexi takes a deep breath to try and calm herself down, Paul watching and aiding in her fidgeting by biting her inner thigh. Once she’s still enough Paul finishes tying her to the bed, securing the cuffs around her ankles. He settles in between her legs on his knees, running his hands softly up her thighs, and then dragging his nails on the way back down.

“Do you know why I got you a collar with a bell on it baby?”

Paul lays his hand flat across Lexi’s stomach as he slips two fingers inside her, the girl moaning around the gag and shaking her head.

“Since you can’t use that pretty mouth of yours to beg me to let you come, you’re going to need to make noise with your bell to let me know you’re going to come.”

Lexi nods and Paul can see the frustration on her face when the action doesn’t make the bell make any noise and he chuckles, ducking his head to kitten lick around his fingers a couple of times before sinking his teeth into her thigh. Lexi keens around the gag and tries to roll her hips against Paul’s fingers, the man putting more force into holding her down to keep her still. Once he’s satisfied she isn’t going to move, Paul moves his hand from holding Lexi down to rub her clit. He slides in another finger and his tongue, watching the way Lexi’s thighs start to shake.

“Is my little kitten close?”

Paul gets a whimper and a nod in response and he smirks, putting a little more pressure into the thumb on her clit.

“You know the rules, Lexi.”

Lexi huffs impatiently around the gag when the bell doesn’t make any noise when she nods, pulling gently against the cuffs around her wrists and rolling her shoulders. As soon as her shoulders lift off the bed, Lexi manages to make the little bell on her collar jingle and she moans, doing it again to get Paul’s attention.

“There you go, good girl. Come for me.”

Paul works Lexi through her orgasm, not stopping the movement of his fingers but slowing down. He pulls his fingers out of Lexi but keeps the thumb of his other hand against her clit. Paul picks up the short but thick vibrator from the edge of the bed, running it across her chin to lubricate it with her saliva before pushing it inside Lexi. He sets the vibrations to low, keeping an eye on Lexi and the way her whole body starts to shake.

“Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Lexi says something that sounds a lot like ‘fuck you’ around the gaga and Paul chuckles, kissing Lexi’s right hip and then heading to the kitchen. Paul squeezes Lexi’s ankle when he comes back, dragging the ice cube up the inside of her leg. Lexi gasps in shock at the coldness, pulling against the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She tries to twitch away from the coldness but Paul holds her still, following the path of the ice with his tongue. He kisses his way up Lexi’s body, following the path of his lips with his hand and wrapping it around her throat.

“Interesting that you seem to think that just because you have a gag in your mouth, I can’t work out when you’re swearing at me, you little brat.”

Paul tightens his grip on Lexi’s throat, squeezing until she pulls against the restraints. Lexi shudders and Paul lets her go, kissing her lips where they’re spread wide around the gag. He bites her lip a little as he pulls away and she whimpers, it turning into a moan when Paul strokes the tip of her nipple. Paul chuckles and drops his head to slowly lick her nipple and Lexi tries to pull away but can’t because of the restraints. The tips of Lexi’s nipples are a dark pink and they’re oversensitive from the way the clamps have them pinched. Paul reaches into the bowl he bought into the bedroom from the kitchen, picking up an ice cube and placing it between his teeth. He strokes one of Lexi’s nipples, ducking his head to suck the other nipple. The warmth of his lips a contrast to the cold of the ice. Paul alternates between Lexi’s nipples with the ice and his fingers, fucking her slowly with the vibrator and turning up the intensity. It doesn’t take Lexi long to get close this time and she arches her back to get her bell to ring.

“You gonna come for me again, kitten?”

Lexi nods eagerly, moaning around the gag when Paul pulls the nipple clamps off and replaces the vibrator with his fingers and works her through her second orgasm.

“You made a mess of my fingers, Lex.”

Paul tucks his thumb in the gag so he can pull it from Lexi’s mouth, shoving his fingers through her damp lips. Lexi immediately starts licking his fingers clean, her tongue laving between the two digits.

“I’d almost forgotten how much of a little slut you turn into when you’ve got something in your mouth. Might have to fuck this pretty face before I let you leave tomorrow. For now though…”

He pushes the gag back into Lexi’s mouth, his fingers light as they trace back down Lexi’s body. Paul keeps his touch light as he picks up the small butt plug and coats it thoroughly with lube. The plug is small but has obscene little ridges along it that will give Lexi different sensations. Lexi startles a little when Paul starts circling her ass with lube slick fingers and he rubs her hip with his other hand to relax her, slipping in his index finger at the same time and starting to stretch her hole.

“Fuck your tight, kitten. Am I still the only one who’s fucked your gorgeous ass?”

Lexi shakes her head, rolling her hips to get Paul’s finger deeper. He obliges, applying more lube to his fingers and pushing back in with two, Lexi moaning brokenly around the gag.

“Schneider?”

She shakes her head again and Paul raises an eyebrow, adding yet more lube and sliding back into the tight, velvety heat of Lexi’s ass with three fingers. He gives her a second to adjust to the intrusion and starts fucking her slowly.

“Reesh?”

Lexi nods and huffs impatiently as Paul stills the movement of his fingers, trying to pick up her hips and fuck herself.

“Such an impatient little whore.”

Paul says fondly, giving it to Lexi like he knows she wants him to. She pouts around the gag when he removes his fingers and Paul just chuckles, pushing the plug inside her in one fluid movement.

“Greedy little whore too.”

Lexi giggles from behind the gag and nods enthusiastically, Paul silencing her by shoving 2 fingers inside her and biting her inner thigh. Paul keeps biting until Lexi starts to twitch under him, pulling back to admire the bruise he’s left behind. He picks up one of the remaining ice cubes from the bowl, running it up the inside of Lexi’s leg and then pushing it inside her. Lexi swears from behind the gag at the sudden coldness, which becomes a moan when Paul starts licking and kissing her pussy lips. It only takes 3 swipes of Paul’s tongue for Lexi to arch off the bed, making the bell on her collar ring for the third time. Paul pulls back to blow cool air on her lips, reaching up to wrap his hand around her throat as she comes again. Her third orgasm has Lexi shuddering, a silent moan falling from her lips, the sound cut off by Paul’s hand around her neck.

“You’re such a good girl, Lexi. I’m going to untie you now, but I want you on your knees for me.”

Paul unties her ankles first, massaging her feet and calves to help get the feeling back in them, repeating the same actions with her wrists and kissing them softly. He gives her a second to follow his instructions, helping her to turn over and get on her knees. Once Lexi is on her knees Paul eases her down so she’s supporting herself on her shoulders, bringing Lexi’s arms behind her and loosely holding both her wrists with one of his hands. Paul doesn’t bother taking his jeans and boxers off, just undoes them with his free hand and shoves them down to mid-thigh so he can get his cock out.

“You’re so wet, kitten. Gonna be fucking easy for me, aren’t you?”

Lexi nods, whimpering softly around the gag as Paul teases her, rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance but not penetrating her. She huffs impatiently as Paul continues to tease, trying to beg him around the gag to fuck her.

“Patience, my sweet, patience. This isn’t about you anymore. You’ve had your pleasure, now I’m going to use you for mine, but not until I’m ready. Now stay still and shut up. I don’t even want to hear you breathe.”

Paul lets go of Lexi’s wrists to get a hand in her hair, shoving her face into the mattress as he finally slides inside her. Lexi keeps her hands behind her back, even though Paul has let her go and he hums appreciatively. Paul blankets Lexi’s body with his own as he fucks her hard and deep, breathing harshly in her ear and biting her neck.

“Love fucking you when you’re like this, so sweet on my cock because you’ve come for me again and again.”

Paul pulls out and flips Lexi back onto her back, sliding back in and pinning her down by the wrists. Lexi whimpers as Paul starts thrusting again, letting go of one of her wrists to wrap one of her legs around his hip.

“You’re gonna make me come, kitten. You feel so fucking good around me, so wet and tight and warm. You’re so beautiful, sweetheart.”

Lexi shivers and whimpers at the praise, tightening her muscles around Paul when he starts to thrust more erratically, a telltale sign that he’s close. Paul comes with a muffled shout of Lexi’s name, screwing in deep and then collapsing on top of her. Lexi wraps her arms around Paul, running her hands up and down his back as he presses soft kisses to her throat and hair. Once he comes back to his senses Paul gets off Lexi, running his hands through her hair and removing the gag and the blindfold, then dropping his hand to gently pull out the butt plug and laying it on the towel at the end of the bed. Lexi blinks a few times to get her eyes to readjust to the light in the room, smiling at Paul and pulling him down to kiss him.

“Hi Beautiful.”  
“Hey Paulchen.”  
“Feeling okay?”

Paul cups Lexi’s cheek and kisses her softly, the girl nodding.

“Get off me short ass, I need to pee.”  
“Short ass? I’m taller than you, Lex.”  
“By about 2.5 centimeters. You’re also older than me so you’ll start getting shorter first.”

Lexi giggles and licks Paul’s cheek to get him off her, shuffling to the bathroom. Paul rolls his eyes at her as she leaves, then strips the dirty top sheet off the bed while she’s gone. Lexi comes back with a glass of water that she offers to Paul, stealing one of his shirts from the wardrobe to sleep in. Paul gratefully accepts the water, finishing it off and placing the empty glass on the nightstand. He takes his jeans off, pulling his boxers back up and climbing into bed. Lexi takes her socks off and uses the dirty top sheet to wipe the sweat from her body, puts Paul’s shirt on and climbs in next to him. Paul turns out the lights and wraps his arm around Lexi and she curls up against his chest, tracing nonsensical patterns into his skin with her fingertips.

“Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course. You can ask me anything baby, you know that.”  
“Do you ever think about us? About what we could have been if you hadn’t introduced me to Christoph?”

Lexi gets quieter the more she talks, and Paul looks at her concerned, sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

“Where is this coming from, love? What’s going on? Did Schneider do something to you?”  
“What? No, God no. He didn’t do anything to me I just…fuck…this was so much easier in my head.”

Paul rests his hands on Lexi’s thighs, gently stroking her skin to calm her down and encourage her to talk.

“I love Doom, I do, and I love Richard too but lately I just…I feel a little bit like a third wheel sometimes. You guys spend so much time together when you’re on tour, and when your writing and recording. I used to get Christoph to myself when he was at home, but now Reesh is there a lot of the time too. Doom hasn’t asked him to move in yet, but I know he’s thinking about it.”  
“Stupid question, but have you talked to Schneider about this?”

Lexi’s silence is enough of an answer and Paul kisses her forehead.

“You need to talk to him, Lexi.”  
“I know. I just…there’s no point talking to Christoph if you don’t want what I want.”  
“What is it that you want, kitten?”

Paul slips his hands under his shirt that Lexi is wearing, resting them at the small of her back. Lexi shivers a little from the soft contact and rests her hand’s on Paul’s shoulders, smiling and leaning forward to press their lips together.

“ _Ich hatte gedacht dass das offensichtlich war, Herr Landers_.”  
“ _Du wrist mich immer haben, kleiner_.”  
“ _Ja, Ich wei_ _ß_ _. Aber ich mochte nicht um erlaubnis bitten mussen, mit dir zu spielen. Nicht dass ich musste. Ich war sowieso immer dein_.”

Lexi kisses him again, sliding her lips down Paul’s jaw to his throat and sucking a love bite into his collarbone.

“ _Ich Liebe Dich, Paulchen. Ich gehore immer noch dir, oder?”  
_ “ _Ja, Lexi. Du wirst immer mir gehoren._ ”

Paul chuckles as Lexi yawns, shuffling back down the bed and pulling her down with him. He kisses her forehead once more then starts carding a hand through Lexi’s hair.

“ _Ich liebe dich auch, schatz. Jetzt schlaf ein bisschen und wir reden morgen fruh._ ”

Lexi is already asleep when Paul looks down at her and he smiles, setting his alarm before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like more of Lexi/Paul, or would you prefer Christoph/Reesh or Christoph/Reesh/Lexi. Let me know what you guys wanna see and I'll try write that :) 
> 
> Ja, Alpha. Ich fuhle mich ein wenig verhungert. - Yes, Alpha. I feel a little touch starved.
> 
> Okay meine liebe, du solltest besser gut fur ihn sein.” Okay, my love. You'd better be food for him.
> 
> “Ich verspreche es.” - I promise
> 
> “Gutes madchen. Wir mussen jetzt raus, kleiner. Ich Liebe Dich - Good girl. We have to go now little one. I love you.
> 
> Du weißt ich hasse es, wenn du murmelst, Katzchen.“ - You know I hate it when you mumble, kitten.
> 
> "Entschuldigen, Sie. - My apologies.
> 
> Deshalb binde ich dich fest, Katzchen. Sie winden sich zu viel. - This is why I tie you down, kitten. You squirm too much. 
> 
> Ich hatte gedacht dass das offensichtlich war, Herr Landers.” - I would have thought that that was obvious, Mr Landers
> 
> “Du wrist mich immer haben, kleiner.” - You will always have me, little one.
> 
> “Ja, Ich weiß. Aber ich mochte nicht um erlaubnis bitten mussen, mit dir zu spielen. Nicht dass ich musste. Ich war sowieso immer dein.” - Yes I know, but I don't want to have to ask for permission to play with you. Not that I have to. I've always been yours anyway.
> 
> “Ich Liebe Dich, Paulchen. Ich gehore immer noch dir, oder?” - I love you, Paulchen. I still am yours, right?
> 
> “Ja, Lexi. Du wirst immer mir gehoren.” - Yes Lexi, you will always be mine.
> 
> “Ich liebe dich auch, schatz. Jetzt schlaf ein bisschen und wir reden morgen fruh.” - I love you too, sweetheart. Now get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning.


End file.
